Calling All Engines! (Leapster)
Calling All Engines! is a Leapster game based on the special of the same name. Michael Angelis did the narration for the game in the UK while Robin Smith narrated it in the US. Plot During the construction process of the new airport, a hurricane strikes the Island of Sodor. It is up to the player to help the characters finish building the airport and also learn about reading and mathematical skills. Gameplay The game features four areas. Story, Games, Train Depot and Meet the Engines. The story is the same as the special's plot and is interactive. You can also play mini games where you have to spot the item described which will earn you blue tickets. You can also touch blue tickets in the background to gain them. There are two modes in the story, read and play. The difference is that you can only read the story in read and play has mini games. Games has four games with different learning schemes: Harold's Barrels, Pocket Watch, Cranky's Cargo and Making Tracks with Thomas. In Harold's Barrels, Harold has to retrieve barrels that are in the sea at the harbour by making words before his fuel tank runs out and he has to go back to land. There are also fuel barrels you can retrieve to increase game length. In Pocket Watch, you set the Fat Controller's pocket watch to the same time as Station clock. In Cranky's Cargo, you help Cranky at the docks by completing patterns that are in trucks in one minute before the whistle blows. In Making Tracks with Thomas, you can travel to a place on Sodor by choosing the answer to an addition problem. All of these mini games earn red tickets. Train Depot is where you can build and drive around Sodor. You start off with only Thomas to play on a small circle track. You buy more engines, items and track by using red tickets and blue tickets. Every building is interactive and you can hold cargo and fill up at coal loaders and water towers. The engines are Thomas, Percy, James, Mavis and Henry. This is also the only use of Red tickets and Blue tickets in the game. Meet the Trains is where you can meet all the characters (excluding Diesel 10, Gordon, and Emily) from the special of the same name and read their descriptions. Each character blows their whistle (Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Mavis, and Rusty honk their horns, Harold spins his rotors, Lady rings her bell, the Fat Controller says, "Hello!", and Cranky swings his hook) when touching them. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Percy * Lady * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Rusty * Annie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Clarabel (does not speak) * Gordon (mentioned) Trivia * This is the only Thomas & Friends game released on a handheld to be animated entirely in flash. * This game is based off the special of the same name. * Diesel 10, Gordon, and Emily are not present in the game, even though they were main characters in the actual special. * An animated commercial of this game can be seen from the original prints of Calling All Engines on DVD and VHS. *This was one of the only two games based on specials to be released in North America, along with Misty Island Rescue for the PC. Thomas and the Magic Railroad Print Studio for the PC and Hero of the Rails for the Nintendo Wii and DS have missed out on being released in said continent for unknown reasons, along with a few other games that are not based on specials, like A Day at the Races for the PlayStation 2 and Steaming Around Sodor for the Nintendo 3DS. Goofs * Thomas uses James' whistle sound from the first series, while Percy, Edward, James and Henry have different whistle sounds. ** It is possible that Percy, James and Henry's whistles sound like American engines. * Lady used a bell, rather than her own whistle. * Annie and Clarabel are portrayed as having whistles, even though they are not engines. It sounds like Gordon's broken whistle from Whistles and Sneezes, albeit a half step higher in pitch. * Rusty is portrayed as a standard gauge engine, despite being a narrow gauge engine. * On the cover, Diesel and Mavis are shown to be emitting steam, despite both of them being diesels. Gallery File:CallingAllEngines!LeapsterCartridge.jpg|Cartridge CallingAllEngines(Leapster)1.jpg|Title Screen CallingAllEngines(Leapster)2.jpg CallingAllEngines(Leapster)3.jpg|Sign In CallingAllEngines(Leapster)4.jpg|Menu CallingAllEngines(Leapster)5.jpg|Games CallingAllEngines(Leapster)6.jpg|Train Depot CallingAllEngines(Leapster)7.jpg|Choose an Engine Category:Video games Category:Merchandise